


A Dream Come True

by LunaMoon8715



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoon8715/pseuds/LunaMoon8715
Relationships: Antoine/Dr. Xu (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coolCoolGlasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolCoolGlasses/gifts).



Walking out the main gate, Xu takes out a list from the pocket of his doctors coat. “Herbs, honey, and bamboo papayas,” He reads. “Why did Phyllis need all this?” Xu gradually made his way towards Papa Bear's place for the honey and herbs.

“Aw aww!” Papa Bear starts, waving at Xu as a welcome,  
“Hello Abu, did you receive Phyllis’s letter?”  
“Aww aww aw,” Papa Bear replied. He entered his home to collect the supplies. Xu retrieved the honey and herbs from Papa bear. After saying goodbye, he spun around to see a zoned-out Antoine underneath one of the apple trees, opposite Papa bear’s home. He wanted to make an apple fall to get Antoine’s attention, but the thought of his headache and unexplained illness getting worse prevented him from doing so. Xu walked back through the gate to meet a slightly angry Phyllis. Her glare said it all, she was not happy with him. What did he do this time? He didn’t realize turning the fan off was such a big issue in spring. “Hey Phyllis,” Xu began, “I’m just about to get the Bamboo Papayas from the builder-”  
“No,” Phyllis replied, “it’s ok, I already got those.”  
“Good, here is the rest of the stuff you needed.”  
“Thank you.” Her gaze shifted towards Antonie, “what’s up with him?”  
Xu didn’t need to follow her eyes, “I don’t know, I’ll go and check up on him.”  
“Ok, see you later.”

Xu starts walking over to Antoine, seeing his face laid-back and smiling. Antoine has always been a good friend to Xu, ever since he moved to Portia and settled there. Xu tried to be quiet walking over, but the snap of a twig made Antoine jump. “Oh hey, Xu!”  
“Hi Antoine,” Xu replied, rubbing his neck, “how are you feeling?”  
“I’m alright,” Antoine replied, “Mayor Gale and Mr. Presley gave me a day off.”  
“You have been working hard.”  
“Why thank you, Xu,” Antoine said with a giggle.  
It was true, with the rate Antoine worked, his stress continued to increase with the amount of commissions flooding in each day. Xu sat next to him, looking up at the sky deciding what to do next.  
Xu looked out to the horizon. The view of the desert was beautiful. No wonder Antonie decided to go to this certain spot.  
Xu moved his gaze to the half-asleep man. “Well, if you’re not busy, want to grab something to eat?”  
Antoine glimpsed at him, his eyes widened as a bit of red appeared on his cheeks “S-sure!”

As Xu and Antoine walked into the Round Table Restaurant. They were greeted by Sonia, who seemed to be in a good mood today. She seated the pair down and gave them time to order.  
“Hey, Xu?” Antoine began.  
“What’s up, Antoine?”  
“T-thank you for inviting me for lunch”  
“My pleasure, I've been meaning to ask for a while,” he said as he blushed.  
Antoine’s eyes widened, he felt as if this was a dream that should go on forever.”Wait Reall-.”  
Suddenly, Sonia came over with a notepad. “Hey you two~,” she said with a playful voice, “ready to order?”  
Xu nodded “I’ll have the sautéed ribs and some Apple juice please.”  
“Ok sure thing!” she answered, writing it down on the pad “What about you Antoine?”  
“The usual please! Stewed mushrooms with some Apple juice.”  
“That’ll be here soon.” Sonia waved and went off to the kitchen.  
They thanked Sonia and began to catch up on a few things. Antoine asked about Xu’s work. Xu explained how he feels like he is getting closer to figuring out Ginger’s illness. After this Xu started to discuss the work at the commerce guild and how much Antoine deserves a promotion. This made Antoine blush, Xu was kind-hearted and knew how to make Antoine happy. Being there with Xu was a dream come true.  
Finally, their food arrived. They chatted more about how the food was delicious. Xu dropped small compliments to Antoine here and there. Antoine’s smile could only go so wide. Once they finished, Xu paid for the food and turned to Antoine. “Want to walk to Amber Island with me?”  
This caught Antoine off guard, causing him to lose his breath. Did he just ask for a date? Or was this just a normal walk? In a panic, he nodded his head to give an answer. Xu giggled. He never saw this side of Antoine before.  
The walk was calm. The sun shone down on the both of them, causing Antoine to look ahead and hope that if Xu noticed his cheeks, he would think that Antoine was just hot. Both kinds. They crossed paths with Gust and Mint returning from the docks. As they waved, Mint chuckled to Gust, “Those two need to start dating”.  
Gust turned his head and gave a sly smirk “This is the only time I’ll agree with you”.

Just before they reached the bridge, Antoine hopped over the wall, crouching down, and hugged a llama. Their pink and white fur rustled in the gentle wind as Antoine pet them. Once he was done, he ran back to Xu, grabbing his hand and running to the riverbank on Amber Island.  
“A-Antoine, slow down!” Xu said, trying to catch his breath.  
“Sorry Xu,” Antoine replies, letting go of Xu’s hand and slowing to a stop as they find a spot to relax.  
They sat on the soft grass, side by side while staring towards the horizon. The cool breeze swept through their hair. Xu gazed at Antoine's ocean blue eyes as he asked, “how have you been lately?”  
“I’ve been better,” Antoine replied, still gazing out over the ocean, “thanks to your advice and medication.”  
“That’s good.”  
Xu couldn't look away, however, he noticed a sad look appear in Antoine's face as he looked at the sand.  
“Though, with the amount of work I have at the commerce guild,” Antoine continued, “I overheard Mayor Gale and Mr. Presley talking about a timetable for me.”  
“Isn’t that a good thing?” Xu asked, confused.  
“No,” Antoine began to tear up. “I enjoy my job. I’ve never taken a break from my work. The only time I’ve ever had one was when I met up with Sonia and Emily for lunch and trend-setting meetings.”  
“O-oh”  
Xu couldn't believe what he was hearing, Antoine being stressed wouldn’t help him to get any better.  
Suddenly, Antoine moved closer to Xu and pulled him into a hug. Xu jumped a bit, shocking him. Though, he felt his heart skip a beat.. Xu wrapped his arms around Antoine and pulled him closer. “Thank you, Xu.” Antoine whispered, “You being here with me means a lot”  
“Anything for you,” Xu replied.  
The two sat there laughing and chatting as the day went on. As 6pm rolled around, Antoine remembered he had a sleepover with his best friends.  
“Sorry, I have to leave so soon,” Antoine said as Xu helped him stand up. “Thank you for spending time with me.”  
“No problem,” Xu replied, “I enjoyed our time together.  
They both smiled. Antoine turned to leave, but Xu kissed his forehead. This shocked Antoine as he saw Xu giving him a gentle smile.  
“Let's do this again soon, OK?”  
Xu’s gentle voice got Antoine’s heart pumping even faster than usual. His face became red at the cheeks as he replied,  
“S-sure” As he said this, Xu took his hand and gave him a magnetic bracelet, causing Antoine to smile and leap into Xu’s arms for a hug. Antoine’s dream was coming true.


End file.
